The Lion King 3: A Fallen Kingdom
by Sun Rei Lioness
Summary: Life in the Pride Lands is never easy, but now major changes are occuring. Simba is training Kovu to become King, but nearby, someone thirsts for revenge...
1. Chapter 1: Not Quite Dead

**The Lion King 3: A Fallen Kingdom**

By Juliana Davey

The never ending roar of water echoed through the canyon as the flooded river flowed along it. Rain pelted down from the darkened sky, and the occasional flash of lighting glinted off the slippery rocks. Far above the water, two figures – a lion and a young lioness, cautiously climbed to safety.

A third creature remained in the churning water, its body limp. Quickly, the river dragged it downstream, never to be seen again. Or so they thought.

Once the two figures reached the top of the canyon, they were greeted by a large group of lionesses, their fur streaked with dirt and blood. All around them were signs of a battle, but now they stood silently, side by side. The lion stood tall in front of them, thinking for a moment. Then he smiled. Although he was Simba, King of the Pride Lands, he still had many things to learn. Turning to the lionesses huddled nearby in the rain, he cleared his throat.

"Let's go home. All of us."

Simba walked towards Pride Rock, with his mate close beside him. She glanced back once, to where their daughter, the Princess Kiara, walked along close beside Kovu. The dark colored lion had once been part of a plot to kill Simba, and take control of the Pride Lands, but his deep love for Kiara had been enough to help him see the light. Following behind them were a mixture of Simba's lionesses, and Outlanders – lionesses who had long before been banished or left the Pride Lands of their own choice. Among them walked Vitani, the first one to stand beside Kovu and Kiara, in an attempt to stop the war. But as she walked, her heart felt heavy and her steps were slow. In a day, she had lost her older brother and Zira, her mother. Although Vitani had never felt a strong love for either of them, they had still been her family, and Vitani had stood beside Zira as her second in command for as long as she could remember.

When the large group reached Pride Rock, Simba turned to welcome them. The lionesses settled down, some inside the large cave, others out under the stars. Sleep came fast to them, as they were worn out from the battle.

Far at the top of Pride Rock, Simba sat close to Nala. The couple remained in silence for a while, both recalling the events of the day. As Simba sat deep in thought, he looked down at the pride below him, and his gaze rested on his daughter, where she lay close to Kovu. Then, the King glanced up at the starry sky and sighed heavily.

"Kiara is brave and wise," Simba said to his mate. "She saw what I could not."

Nala's blue eyes looked closely at Simba. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Simba. Things are fixed now. Kiara and Kovu have brought us back together. They have healed wounds that have remained since Scar's reign."

Simba looked down at the pride again, his eyes peering at Kovu this time. "Yes, Kovu will make a good King one day."

Nala smiled, glancing down at the sleeping pair as well. Then she stood and turned to climb down. "Are you coming?" she asked Simba.

"In a few minutes."

Simba sat in silence as Nala left, and then he looked up at the stars again. Ever since he had seen his father, he had believed strongly in the Great Kings. But often, he felt frustrated. How could he ever strive to become like them? He remembered his father from when he was a cub. Would he ever be as great? Sighing, the King left the peak and went to sleep as well, his mind filled with thoughts and worries.

Far away, beyond the border of the Pride Lands, the raging river began to slow to a halt as it spread out into a large lake. Tall trees surrounded it, and grass grew deep and thick everywhere. As the river made its way towards the lake, it bundled along the third figure with it, still drenched and limp. Finally, it came to a stop as it bumped into a large pile of rocks. There it remained, still and cold.

As the sun began to set, a young lion made his way through the forest. He was a wanderer who had only recently become old enough to leave his mother's pride. And he walked, his gaze settled on the bundle of brown fur laying in the shallow water. Moving closer to investigate, he realized it was a lioness.

Stepping into the water, he bent down to sniff the lioness. She was cold and still, and yet, he could hear something. Leaning his head towards her chest, he heard the soft, slow beat of her heart. She was alive!

Hurriedly, the lion picked her up, clenching the fur at the back of her neck tightly between his teeth. Carefully, he dragged her out of the water, and over to a nearby tree. Underneath it, there was a thick patch of soft grass, and this was where he took her.

The lion had been taught since he was a cub about being kind to others. Looking down at the lioness, he saw that she bore scars and marks from many battles. He also noted her face, twisted in anger and pain. But putting it all aside, the lion lay down beside her, and used his body to keep her warm. Through out the long hours of the night, he remained awake, watching and hoping that she would be alright.

**Please note that Zira, Simba, Kovu, Kiara and the other characters referred to from The Lion King or The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride belong to Disney. All other characters belong to me, Juliana Davey (a.k.a. Sun Rei / Sun Rei Lioness).**


	2. Chapter 2: Charity Faileth

As the early morning light began to appear over the trees, the young lion felt something stir against him. Opening his eyes, he realized that he had fallen asleep. Glancing down, he saw the lioness from the night before. She took a deep breath and her eyes flickered open. The lion moved and helped her to sit up. The brown lioness sat, coughing for a few moments, before she turned to look at him. The lion almost stepped back in surprise. Her face was as angry and filled with hate as he had ever seen. Gulping, he attempted to smile.

"Hi, my name is Runako," he told her. "I pulled you from the river last night. Who are you?"

"Zira." snapped the lioness.

She was frowning, trying to remember what had happened. Her eyes narrowed as she recalled looking up at Kiara's pretty little face before she plunged into the water. This is the last time Simba gets the better of me, she thought angrily. Then, she became aware that the young lion was still watching her. He was quite a handsome lion, and would probably father many strong cubs. Zira's evil mind began to work quickly. Putting on a friendly air, she moved closer to the lion.

"I'm sorry; who did you say you were again?"

A weight lifted from the lion's heart. She was friendly after all. There was nothing to worry about. He sat down beside her.

"My name is Runako. I just left the Pride of my father, Ni. I'm traveling to a land he visited once, called the Pride Lands. Do you know it? He told me the name of a lioness he met there once. Nala."

Zira's eyes narrowed as she heard Runako tell her where he was going. She couldn't let this lion out of her sight. If he went back, and told Simba he had met her, then there would be no way to have her revenge. No, Zira began to plot, and came up with a very good idea.

"I have been there on occasion," Zira said, "but right now, I would much rather hunt. I am starving."

"Of course!" replied Runako, grumbling to himself. He should have suggested it first. "There is a good place just near here; a large waterhole that animals come down to drink at."

Zira nodded. "Lead the way."

Runako, full of energy, bounded off. Zira followed him at a slower pace, dragging her paws every so often. She was deep in thought when she caught up to where he was waiting, nestled deep in a bush. Following his gaze, Zira looked down at a large waterhole, where herds of antelope and zebras were drinking. Here and there, young beasts splashed about in the water, and a few flamingos stood nearby. Zira licked her lips. Time to put her plan into action.

As Runako crept down towards the hole, Zira flicked a small stone past his head. It fell down and landed with a splash in the water. The herds looked up in surprise and some of them noticed the lion coming towards them. Turning, they began to run, and Runako burst into a run after them. Zira followed close behind, slowing as the herds came to a stop in a large field. When Runako went to attack again, Zira softly alerted the herds once more, causing the lion to chase after them. Soon, he was very much out of breath and had to rest for a minute. Chuckling to herself, Zira slipped off and quietly cornered a young zebra, before leaping in for the kill. Dragging it back to Runako, she smirked at him.

"You still have a lot to learn, Runako," she told him. "You really shouldn't be traveling by yourself." Flicking her tail, Zira smiled at him.

Runako looked up in surprise. Zira really was talented. And underneath her gruff nature, she seemed full of charms. His gaze went along her soft brown coat. It would look lovely along side his golden one.

"Well, why don't you come along with me then?" he asked her, smiling. He was glad of the lesson his father had taught him. Being kind to others really did feel good. And now, he had most likely found himself a mate because of it.

Zira nodded. "I think I will. But let's stay here tonight. You need a break after all your hunting today."

Runako agreed and the two settled down to eat together. Then in the evening, as the shadows cast by the trees began to grow longer, Zira and Runako took a walk through the forest together. As the moon began to rise, the pair bounded along together, playing and tumbling like young cubs. Later, as the eerie silence of night came over the forest, Runako and Zira went back to the soft grass under the tree from the night before. Lying down, Zira curled up against Runako. Soon, she could hear his breathing slow as he slept. Waiting for a while longer, Zira finally stood. Looking around her, she smiled. They were completely alone. Glancing down at the exhausted lion, Zira smiled again as she stepped closer. The moonlight glinted off her claws as she lifted a paw. Without warning, she threw herself forwards. A sharp cry went out and then the forest was silent again.

Standing up, Zira made her way over to the river and washed the blood from her coat. Looking back at the still form under the tree, she chuckled once, before turning away.

"Pity," she said, as she disappeared between the trees.


	3. Chapter 3: Time to Depart

The sun broke out over the Pride Lands and Vitani woke as she felt its warmth settle on her. Opening her eyes, she looked around her. Some of the other lionesses were waking now as well, and Vitani felt uncomfortable. Getting up, she climbed down the large stones and wandered off towards the waterhole. She hadn't walked in the Pride Lands for so long, it felt strange. As she reached the waterhole, Vitani sat down in frustration.

Although Simba's lionesses had welcomed them the night before, she knew it was only because he had chosen it. Their looks were full of suspition and doubt, and they had slept in the cave, away from the Outlander lionesses. Vitani clenched her teeth as her thoughts moved onto her brother. She was happy for him to have found love, but in him meeting Kiara, Vitani knew she had lost the Kovu she grew up with. He would change now, and nothing would ever be the same.

But out of all her thoughts and murmurings, the thing Vitani disliked most about the situation was living under Simba's rule. She remembered when she was a tiny cub, and he exiled her mother and her family. Because of that, she grew up as a warrior and a hunter in the barren Outlands. Vitani sighed. She was glad the war was over and they could live in peace now. But that didn't mean she needed to live under Simba's rule.

Vitani's thoughts were disturbed as she heard someone approaching. Looking up, she saw two lionesses who had come with her to the Pride Lands, Nailah and Safiya.

"We were looking for you, Vitani," said Safiya.

Nailah sat down beside Vitani. "This isn't right. We're not really welcome here."

Vitani sighed. "You can feel it too?" The other two lionesses nodded. "Does anyone else feel this way?"

"Almost all of us," said Nailah. Glancing down at her belly, she continued. "I don't want to stay here. Not like this."

Vitani nodded. She too, carried a cub. "Gather together the rest of the lionesses. Everyone who wants to go shall be free to come. I'll go speak to Kovu."

Vitani made her way back to Pride Rock. As she arrived, she saw animals gathered from all over the lands, standing below the peak. Standing there, Vitani watched as Simba and Nala stood together, and presented Kovu and Kiara as the Prince and Princess.

_So that's it then,_ she thought to herself. _He really has chosen them over us._

Turning, Vitani went back to the waterhole. It didn't matter now. They would just leave. Glancing around her, she smiled as she saw the group Safiya and Nailah had gathered. They would return to the Outlands together, and live under their own rule.

Vitani stood and looked carefully at the lionesses for a few moments. There were eight in total. Then she spoke.

"You understand that if you leave now, you are choosing freedom over luxury. I will not tolerate complaining or arguing."

The lionesses nodded.

"Don't worry Vitani," said Nailah softly. "We've spoken to them. They all want you to be their leader, not Simba."

Vitani's felt cheerful for the first time in as long as she could remember. Then, clenching her teeth, she stood like a true leader and started back towards the border.

Atop Pride Rock, Kovu and Kiara stood together after the announcing ceremony. Kovu still wasn't used to the way they did things in the Pride Lands, but he had quite enjoyed roaring his name beside Simba. Rubbing his head against Kiara, he suddenly felt her stiffen.

"Kiara? What is it?"

Kiara looked down in dismay across the lands. "There is a group of lionesses there, Kovu. They're going back to the Outlands."

Kovu turned and saw that she was right. "Vitani!" he cried, bounding down the stones.

Kiara looked up towards the sky and tears pricked her eyes.

"Why?" she called out to it. "Isn't that what you tried to teach us? That we are one? Why now are you letting them go?"

"Kiara, is everything alright?" spoke a voice from behind her. Kiara turned to see her father standing nearby, his face worried.

"Oh father," she cried, rushing towards him, "Vitani and the others, they're leaving."

Simba sighed. He felt troubled. What should a King do now?

Far below them, Kovu ran across the grassy fields towards the moving group of lionesses. Finally, he caught up to them and skidded to a stop in front of Vitani.

"Vitani," he said, "what are you doing? You've been offered a home here. Don't throw it all away."

Vitani bowed her head. "I'm not like you Kovu. I have nothing to keep me here. Can't you see it? How unwelcome we all are? We cannot stay living here. Perhaps one day we will return, but we will never live under the power of Simba."

Kovu's heart sank. He was afraid that Vitani would feel this. He too felt unwelcome, but she was right. He had a deep love for Kiara; one that would haunt him forever if he left.

Nodding, he forced a smile. "Take care of yourselves then," he said, as he watched Vitani and turn and lead the others across the border. Once they had gone, Kovu began to walk back towards Pride Rock. As he went, he noticed that the animals crept away from him. The whole trip was filled with silence. The dark lion sighed. Although Simba had renounced his claim against Kovu, he knew that many of the animals still didn't trust him. And glancing up towards Pride Rock, where the King stood with his daughter, Kovu began to wonder if even Simba trusted him yet.


	4. Chapter 4: Zira's Vengeance

Time passed in the wild jungle, as Zira lived in secret. Much to her satisfaction, she soon noticed her belly growing. This cub would be her last, and it would be the key to her revenge. Simba's line would fall now because of her and the lands would finally be free of the golden Pridelanders. The brown lioness snarled to herself as she recalled the final battle. Now Kovu was a part of Simba's Pride. Zira paused for a moment, feeling sorrow for her lost son. Then her heart turned cold once more.

"He is a traitor," she muttered. "As long as I live, I will plan for Kovu's death. He is no son of mine."

Storming off into the jungle, Zira went to her favorite tree. Thick soft grass surrounded the base of it, and it provided cool shade during the day. It was beautiful and yet, all the animals of the jungle stayed far away from it. They believed it to be an evil place.

Murder was preformed there once.

Lying down, Zira began to think to herself. In the final battle, her pride had deserted her in search of peace. Now she was the only one who could purify the Pride Lands once more. It was no longer just about revenge. Simba had caused enough pain. Soon his line would pay. The angry Zira was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice a band of lionesses creeping through the trees.

The group made their way quietly out of the jungle. They had gone into it to hunt together, and now they took their prey with them back to the Outlands. Vitani looked back to where her friend Nailah walked along side the other lionesses. Vitani and Nailah were both carrying cubs and hunting was hard for them. But as she walked, Vitani had a smile on her face. This was her small pride she led. Although life in the Outlands was hard, they lionesses welcomed it. Living in Simba's pride had proved difficult for them, as they had not felt truly welcome. Here, they could be themselves.

Gathering together, the lionesses ate and relaxed among the rocky formations they now called home. It wasn't as easy as the two days they had spent in the Pride Lands, but here they were happy.

Far off, a dark lion stood on Pride Rock, looking out over the lands. Behind him, Simba watched from a shadowy ledge. The king's heart felt heavy as he spied on Kovu. Simba was unsure of Kovu – the young lion had proved his loyalty in battle, but he had let the Outlanders leave the Pride Lands. And now, Kovu often spent time alone, thinking to himself and gazing off towards the Outlands.

_Father, what should I do?_ whispered Simba, glancing up at the darkening sky. _I try so hard, but I never feel I can trust him. What am I doing wrong?_

Simba waited, but the slowly appearing stars remained silent. Turning, he padded softly down the rocks and into the Pride's cave. As he left, Kovu's tense body relaxed. He was faced with such difficulty here in the Pride Lands. Although he was trying hard to continue to prove his loyalty, it was clear that not only did the king not trust him. Kovu was often jeered at as he walked through the lands, or else the animals scattered, leaving him with small clouds of dust. Kovu sighed and laid his head down on his paws. As he lay still, a soft sound from behind him caught his attention, and he rolled over just before Kiara pounced. The creamy lioness fell with a thud in the place he had been, and without a moment's notice, Kovu had pinned her to the ground.

"You're still not quiet enough.."

Kovu chuckled, his troubled eyes sparkling with laughter. He found that whenever he was feeling worried about his new life, Kiara managed to do something to cheer him up. As the dark lion looked down at her, he felt calmed by her beauty and kindness.

"So are you ever going to let me back up?" asked Kiara, licking Kovu's cheek. Kovu gave her a playful frown and shook his head. His dark mane brushed against her as he did so. It had begun to grow thick and soft. Kiara laughed. She loved it when he did that.

Standing up, Kovu helped Kiara to her paws. Then the two made their way down the stony surface and quietly entered the cave. In the darkness, they went to lie down together in a corner – neither of them noticing the two gleaming eyes watching them from a raised platform in the center of the cave.

Time passed and Vitani's pride was blessed with three young cubs. Vitani gave birth to a brownish grey cub she named Marjani and Nailah had a dark brown cub she named Sauda. Both were females. Another lioness had a male cub, but it was later killed in a hunt gone foul.

In the deep jungle, Zira finally gave birth to a small scrawny cub. But when she first saw him, she felt a little bit wary. The cub had a reddish-grey coat and deep blue eyes.

_He doesn't resemble me or his father_, Zira thought to herself, remembering Runako's golden fur. But perhaps it was better that way. An enemy Simba wouldn't recognize. Zira licked her young cub, an evil smile crossing her face.

"You are my last son," Zira whispered as she cuddled the young lion. "You shall be my Vengeance."


	5. Chapter 5: Look to the Stars

It was a sunny morning as Simba walked alone through the Pride Lands. He was deep in thought and didn't notice the approach of Rafiki until the baboon was standing right in front of him. Simba wasn't sure how, but Rafiki always had a way of making the king feel as if he was still a cub. Looking down at the blue face, he noticed Rafiki's scowl. Simba tried to smile, wondering what on earth the baboon was so angry about.

"Oh Simba," said Rafiki, shaking his head and poking the king's chest with a long finger. "When will you ever learn to stop fighting the Great Kings?"

Simba looked in astonishment at the baboon.

"What are you talking about?"

Rafiki shook his head, turned and began to walk away. The golden king bounded after him.

"Wait Rafiki! What do you mean, I'm fighting them?"

Rafiki stopped and looked up at Simba. "The Kings have chosen Kovu as your heir to the Pride Lands. How will he ever lead them if you do not teach him how?"

Simba sat down and paused for a moment, trying to word his answer. Sighing, he realized he could only tell Rafiki the truth.

"Because I don't trust him."

Suddenly Rafiki jumped up and threw his stick on the ground. Screaming, he began to stomp on it. "I…give…..up!" he shouted as he stomped. "Of all the silly lions I've ever had to deal with, you are the worst!"

Glaring down at Rafiki, Simba stood tall and his fur bristled. "Well, I've ALWAYS hated monkeys," he snarled. Rafiki took a deep breath, ready to continue his rant.

"Silence!" Spoke a deep voice, and both animals fell still. Rafiki bowed to the ground, and Simba hung his head. Both knew who the voice belonged to.

"Now face me, both of you," said the deep voice once more. Rafiki and Simba looked up to see the towering form of Mufasa, stand before them. His fur shone with the light of the sun, and the air shimmered around him.

"Rafiki," began the Great King, "you will have to develop more patience. You have served the Pride Lands well, but even you still have lessons to learn." The baboon nodded and bent to pick up his stick. Shaking the dust from it, he bowed once more. Mufasa nodded, dismissing him. Waiting until Rafiki had gone; Mufasa turned and began to slowly make his way through the grass – the blades seeming to part for his every step. Simba followed him, soaking in every second of the glorious vision. Finally, his father spoke.

"Simba, I can understand what you're going through. You are worried that Kovu will betray you at some point, or that he will not be a good king as you wish. But I assure you – his path is far different than that of Scar's. Kovu will be able to rule with fairness and honor – if you let him."

Simba nodded. "I'm sorry Father."

Mufasa smiled. "You seem to forget that I was young once as well. I was faced with many hardships. You have done well, my son. Now, give Kovu your full attention to the end. There is much he can learn from you."

"Yes Father," said Simba, stepping closer. He just wanted to touch the great lion, to know that it was all real. Rubbing his head against Mufasa's shoulder, he sighed. It was true. "I will do my very best."

The Great King smiled. "I know, Simba. Teach Kovu well, for we are waiting for you. Your time is soon."

And with that, a cloud crossed the sun and the image faded. Simba looked down at the grass and noticed the blades slowly rising again, as they do after something heavy has been resting on them. Looking up to the sky, Simba sighed. His father was right. His time would be soon. Simba realized that he was beginning to feel the weight of his years. Standing, he turned back towards Pride Rock. He needed to start now.

Entering the cave at Pride Rock, Kovu looked around. Many of the lionesses were out lying in the sun or walking. Seeing Nala and Kiara sitting together, Simba spoke.

"Where is Kovu?"

Kiara looked with worried eyes at her father. She knew that Simba still didn't trust her mate. Nala, however, smiled. Rafiki had spoken to her earlier that morning and she knew of Mufasa's visit.

"He's at the peak."

Simba nodded and left the cave. Kiara moved to follow him, but Nala held her back.

"Let him go. It'll be alright."

Kovu was sitting, looking out over the stretching lands when he heard the king's heavy pawsteps behind him. He stood, turning to leave, but something in Simba's face made him sit again. For a moment, there was silence, and the only sound that could be heard was the soft wind, and the animals on the prairies. Then Simba cleared his throat.

"Kovu, I want to appologise. I haven't treated you the way you deserve. I want you to know that I'm sorry."

Kovu looked in surprise over at Simba.

"Don't ask questions," said the king, chuckling slightly. "There is much I must teach you."

Kovu nodded and settled down to listen as Simba began to tell him the stories of the Pride Lands and about being King. For long hours, the two lions sat together, as Simba shared everything important to him, with the one he had once exiled. As the hours passed, the sky began to darken and the glimmering stars started shining down upon the lands. Simba paused in his talking, and looked up in awe at them, remembering that morning.

"Thank you Father," he whispered.

Kovu looked over at Simba with curiosity, but he didn't ask. Glancing up at the stars, he was almost overwhelmed by their beauty.

"A long time ago, Kiara told me that all the Great Kings of the past are up there," he said, looking out of the corner of his eye at Simba. "She said that they give help and guidance to the leaders of the Pride Lands."

Simba nodded. "They do. What are you asking, Kovu?"

Kovu sat in silence for a moment. "Well, forgive me, but for a long time you judged me as a traitor and you didn't trust me." Simba opened his mouth to say something, but a look from Kovu silenced him. He couldn't deny the truth.

"Will the Great Kings ever assist me? Or will I be forced to lead the Pride Lands in darkness?"

Simba smiled. "Kovu, I know for certain that the Great Kings have chosen you to be heir to the Pride Lands. They will guide you – just as my father guides me."

Kovu looked in wonder at Simba, but the King shook his head. "You will have your own experiences with the Kings, I promise. Now come – we've done enough for today."

The two lions stood and stretched. Just as they moved to climb down the rocks, a sound came up from below them, and Kiara bounded up to greet them.

"Is everything alright Kiara?" asked her father anxiously as he noticed Nala appear behind Kiara.

"Yes daddy," replied the Princess. Then she turned to Kovu. "Kovu!" she exclaimed, nuzzling her mate. "We're going to have a cub!"

Kovu's eyes widened and he licked Kiara. It was a very exciting thing for both of them. Nala smiled, and then turned to her daughter. Kaira nodded, and the two of them started back down Pride Rock. As Kovu turned to follow, Simba's voice stopped him.

"Kovu, I think you will be a great father – and King – one day."

Kovu stood motionless as he watched the king pass by him and follow his mate and daughter down the rocks. As he stood, the dark lion glanced up at the stars and smiled. There was something different about them – something that made his heart feel lighter. As he watched them, a soft breeze passed by, and he almost thought he heard whispers being carried on it. And then, a tear rolled down his dark fur. Blinking fast, Kovu gulped. Even when he had been exiled and he believed he would never see the one he loved again, he hadn't cried. So why was he now?

A sound caught his attention. It was whispers that he had heard before. They seemed closer now, and his heart leapt as he was able to hear what they were saying.

"_Kovu…we will always be here for you…"_


	6. Chapter 6: A New Pride

A pale orange lioness stood next to a brownish-grey one in the Outlands. Safiya was telling her friend Vitani that she was bearing a cub. It would be another mouth for the small, burdened pride to feed. However, Vitani smiled. The lioness was doing her best to lead the band of lionesses and they were doing well together. Times were hard, but they would continue to fight it. Glancing over to where Nailah lay with her Vitani's cubs, Safiya forced a smile. She was close friends with both of them, but she wasn't sure that she could remain in the Outlands. This would be her first cub, and she was afraid it wouldn't survive the hardships the pride was presented with. And so, silently making up her mind, Safiya went on to spend one last day of happiness and laughter with her friends.

Early the next morning, Safiya rose before the pride and made her way to the Pride Lands. She wasn't sure if she would be welcomed, but she wanted to try. Silently slipping across the border, the pale orange lioness made her way towards Pride Rock. However, before she was near it, she heard the sound of two lions walking through the deep grass. Freezing, she bowed her head as Simba and Kovu approached her.

Alert, but welcoming, Simba greeted the lioness. "Why have you come back to the Pride Lands?" he asked her kindly.

"Sire, I am nearing the time to bear my first cub. I do not wish to raise it in the Outlands, nor do I believe it will have the chance to survive. I beg you to let me rejoin your pride."

Simba listened in silence, and then he turned to Kovu. He had spent long hours training the dark lion and he knew that Kovu was nearing the time when he would be able to assume the throne.

"Kovu, I leave this decision in your paws. You may decide the fate of this lioness and her cub."

Kovu took a deep breath and gazed closely at the lioness. She was being honest – he could see by her bulging belly. Quickly, he ran over the things that Simba had taught him in his mind. A king should be fair, just and compassionate. Considering both options, Kovu finally spoke.

"Safiya, you are free to join our pride as you wish. Your cub will be welcomed here."

The lioness bowed her head gratefully, and wound her way through the grass towards Pride Rock. Simba remained with Kovu, and the two continued their walk.

"You made a wise and kind decision, Kovu," Simba told him. In the time that he had begun to teach Kovu, he had seen the lion become more and more ready to be a wonderful king. In fact, sometimes Kovu even reminded Simba of his father, Mufasa. Smiling, he bounded off, with Kovu close behind him.

Deep in the jungle, another creature was teaching an heir. Zira's young cub Vengeance was growing fast and strong. He was handsome and his blue eyes glittered in the sunlight, but as the days went by, his heart began to grow blacker and blacker. Zira spent endless hours telling him stories, and teaching him of hate and power. She told him of Simba and how he stole her pride's lands. She taught of Simba's daughter, who possessed evil powers, and how she cast a spell on Kovu. She even described how Simba's pride had murdered Vengeance's father. As the cub grew older, Zira taught him to fight, hunt and make plans for battle. Any hope that he would one day become good disappeared quickly, and soon he was a well known terror in the jungle.

And still, Zira filled him with hate, anger and the lust for blood.

As time passed, Vengeance's mane grew long and he passed adolescence. Often Zira would send her son out on missions. They involved hunting, killing, and often fighting against other lions and distant prides. Sometimes, Vengeance would be gone for days before he returned after completing the task. And often, Zira would send him right back out again. She wanted him to be strong. She wanted him to be undefeatable.

One day, Vengeance arrived back from a long trip. But he wasn't alone. Zira's eyes narrowed as her son stepped into their clearing with a lioness. She was pure white, and had red eyes. There wasn't a single dark color on her. Zira was wary of the lioness – she had never seen anything like her before. However, she soon realized that Vengeance had made a wise decision in bringing her back with him. The lioness was gentle and quiet, but she was always quick to obey whatever Vengeance told her to do. Zira was curious to know his secret and so one day, when the two were lying near the pond together, Zira crept close to them.

"Halima," she heard Vengeance say, "you are so beautiful. You will make a wonderful Queen one day."

The albino lioness smiled. "Thank you Vengeance. I have always wanted to rule, but my pride feared me. They didn't like that I was so different."

Vengeance laughed. "No one will ever treat you that way now that you are with me," he told her. "Soon, we will take control of all the lands around us. And then, we will start our pride."

Zira smiled. She had done well. Soon, she would be able to lead Vengeance and Halima against Simba. _He is getting old now,_ Zira thought. _Soon, we will rule the Pride Lands! _

Standing up, Zira made her way to the edge of the jungle. In the far distance, past the Outlands, she could see the rising peak of Pride Rock. Smiling, Zira narrowed her eyes. She could just make out a golden glint, accompanied by dark, on the top of it. Letting out a low growl, her claws dug into the soft ground.

_Simba, your end is very near…_


	7. Chapter 7: Travellers

Rafiki was making his way towards Pride Rock, when he heard the deep grass rustle near by him. Pausing, he tried to make out what was coming towards him. It sounded like many creatures, but they were small. Straining, the baboon frowned to himself. Suddenly, the grass parted in front of him, and out stepped the strangest thing he had ever seen.

It was small – about twice the size of a grown lion cub and its fur was a deep brownish-red. It had a long thin snout, and two long ears which pointed straight up. Its tail was thick and fluffy, and its chest, belly and tail tip were white.

Another rustle sounded, and the creature was joined by a second. This one looked the same, except that its head was surrounded by a large fluffy mane, similar to a lion's, which was also colored white. The two creatures stood looking at Rafiki, standing at almost the same height as him.

Rafiki was the first to speak.

"Hello," he greeted them. "I'm Rafiki. Who..and what, are you?"

The creature with the mane chuckled. "We are called floxes," he told the baboon. "A long time ago, our ancestors were called foxes. One fell in love with a lioness, and they were blessed to have their love everlasting."

The baboon looked on in amazement. "So you are half lion?" The creatures nodded.

"I am Anis and this is my mate, Jamela," the flox with the mane said. Jamela smiled to Rafiki, and the baboon found that he already liked the floxes immensely.

Jamela spoke softly to Rafiki. "Anis is the leader of our pack," she told him.

"I'm sure King Simba would be very happy to meet you," Rafiki told the floxes. The Anis and Jamela smiled at each other and nodded. Rafiki lead the way to Pride Rock, and behind him came the two floxes and their pack. As they went, Rafiki noticed that the Jamela looked as though she was carrying a cub. He made a mental note to ask later.

From atop Pride Rock, Simba and Kovu watched the procession in amazement. Climbing down, they went to greet the newcomers.

Rafiki cleared his throat. "Simba, this is Anis and his flox pack."

"Welcome!" Simba looked down at the floxes in wonder and interest.

"Thank you sire," replied Anis. "We are merely passing through, in search of a new home."

The lion king smiled. "Well, feel free to stay here as long as you wish."

As the days passed, the flox pack remained in the Pride Lands. Often, Simba and Kovu went on walks with Anis, and they were able to learn lots about each other. Although Simba was amazed by the floxes small size, he soon saw that they were strong hunters and agile fighters. The Pridelanders and the floxes grew very close, and so it was a sad day indeed, when Anis announced that the pack would be moving on.

"I have heard, King Simba, that there is a beautiful jungle near here. I think my pack will journey there and make it our home."

Simba smiled. It would still be close enough to visit. "I'll accompany you to our border," Simba told the floxes. The group headed off towards the Outlands. When they finally reached the border, Simba and Kovu said their farewells, and watched as the floxes continued on. As they turned to head back to Pride Rock, Simba thought he saw the forms of lionesses, watching them through the rocks. But nothing happened, and he continued back towards home.

As the flox pack journeyed, they took many rests and breaks. As they were smaller, and had shorter legs, they couldn't travel as fast as lions. The journey took two days. On the morning of the third day, as the sun rose, Anis stopped to watch the sun rising over trees in the distance. Breaking into a run, he led the pack into the beautiful jungle.

Upon entering it, they found a lovely pond. Near by stood a tall tree, and underneath it was soft thick grass. Anis led his pack towards it and they settled down to rest after their long journey.

"Its so beautiful here," Jamela told her mate. Anis smiled.

However, he probably wouldn't have smiled if he could have seen the three large creatures watching them from the shadows. Together they stood in silence, the wind carrying the floxes' scents towards them – a brown lioness, an albino lioness, and an evil grey lion.


	8. Chapter 8: Newborn King

The grey lion bristled. The soft ground below him bore deep groves, where he had been gripping it with his claws. Letting out a sotf growl, he readied himself to pounce. However, his mother held him back.

"Mother," growled Vengeance, "why don't we just attack them now. They are weak and tired from their journey."

Zira shook her head. "No!" she snapped. "They are close to Simba. Give me time and I will create a plan to use them, to get to Simba." Vengence smiled and glanced over to where Halima sat beside him. She was ready to spring at a moment's notice if he told her to, but her face bore signs of fear. The light lioness feared Vengeance – that was why she was so obedient.

"Come on," murmured Zira, turning and leading the way off through the trees. Giving the floxes on last look, Vengeance followed after his mother, glaring at her retreating back. Halima walked close beside him, silent as ever.

Time passed and the floxes lived peacefully and safely in the jungle. Soon, Jamela gave birth to a tiny flox cub. He had the same soft fluffy fur as his parents, and a thick tail. His small brown eyes looked lovingly up at his proud parents.

"What shall we name him?" Jamela asked her mate, as they looked down with joy on their young cub.

Anis thought for a long moment. Then, with a smile, he licked the tiny flox.

"His name will be Jayson."

Far off, in the Pride Lands, another creature lay with a new born cub. In the cave at Pride Rock, Kiara lay with a small cub resting in her paws. He had rust colored fur, and the firey eyes of the Kings. He had a small tuft of dark fur on top of his head.

Kovu walked quietly into the cave and looked down on his tiny son. Lying down next to Kiara, the dark lion smiled, his heart bursting with happiness. As he lay in silence near the tired mother, Kovu was deep in thought. How would things have been different if he had carried through with his evil mother's plan from so long ago? Certainly he would not be the proud father he was now. A shadow fell across the group and Kovu looked up to meet the eyes of Simba. The King motioned for Kovu to follow him, and so, giving Kiara and their cub a soft lick, Kovu got up and followed.

The pair walked in silence up to the top of Pride Rock, where they sat in the darkness. Slowly, the sun began to rise, and its warm rays began to stretch across the land. Looking curiously over at Simba, Kovu wondered what the King had wanted.

"Kovu," Simba began, "The time is coming for the sun to set on my reign. You have grown wise and strong. Today, when Rafiki presents your son as the future heir, the sun will rise on your time. I will name you King!"

Kovu looked to the lion he had grown to love as the father he never knew. How things had changed between the two of them!

"Thank you sire," Kovu said, moving to bow to the King, but Simba stopped him. Instead, the golden lion bent and Kovu felt overwhelmed with emotion.

"You are my son and the one true King," Simba told him, repeating the words his own father had once told him. Then turning, he gave Kovu a smile before departing down the rocks.

In this silence that followed, Kovu turned back and looked across the stretching lands. The sun now rested on everything as far as the eye could see and Kovu felt a sense of growing pride. Suddenly, this was all his! Remembering what Simba had told him about the Great Kings, Kovu looked up at the blue sky and whispered his thanks before making his way down to the cave.

As Kovu entered the cave, he could see Simba standing on the long point of Pride Rock, calling for the animals to come. His mighty roar echoed through the Pride Lands and Kovu smiled. In a short time, that would be him.

Settling down next to Kiara, the dark lion waited until she woke up. Smiling, the creamy lioness looked down at the cub laying next to her.

"Isn't he wonderful?" she whispered, and Kovu nodded his agreement.

"What are we going to name him?" The pair was silent as they thought over the names they had previously selected. After a few minutes, they nodded in agreement, and then Kiara carefully woke up the young cub.

The rusty colored lion blinked and looked up to his mother. But instead of seeing her kind face, a wrinkled blue one loomed over him, its eyes wide and its mouth broken into a large smile. The tiny cub squeaked in fear, and tried to scramble away.

"Oh my baby, it's only Rafiki," whispered Kiara to her cub, well remembering the first time she had seen the baboon. Chuckling, Kovu pushed his son back towards Rafiki, who smeared a brown streak across the cub's right shoulder and then sprinkled dust on it. Then, looking to the parents for his name, Rafiki nodded as they spoke.

"Come, Kimoni," Rafiki said and the cub looked around in confusion as the baboon picked him up, and walked out of the cave. Kovu and Kiara followed, and joined the pair at the point of Pride Rock, where Simba and Nala stood waiting. Stepping forwards in front of the four lions, Rafiki suddenly lifted the cub high into the air. An explosion of noise began, and Kimoni looked down in amazement to see thousands of things gathered below them. Kovu and Kiara looked on with pride as the animals cheered for their son and then respectfully dipped their heads and lowered themselves. Soon, however, Kimoni had seen enough excitement. The cub tried desperately to scramble out of Rafiki's grasp, so the baboon bent and placed him on the ground. Kiara picked him up and made her way towards the cave, with Nala following closely. Simba and Kovu remained where they were however, and soon the animals fell silent. They knew something special was about to happen.

Pausing for a moment, Simba glanced up at the sky. A growing feeling of strength within him let him know that he was choosing the right thing. Letting out a loud, commanding roar, he turned and faced Kovu. Meeting the dark lion's eyes for a moment, he nodded slowly. Then, he lowered himself into a bow. Below them, the animals looked on as Simba passed his throun down to his chosen heir. Following suit, they began to bow – not one animal remained standing. Kovu looked over the gathered crowd and then roared with all his strength. For the very first time, his kingly roar echoed through out the Pride Lands.

At the sound of Kovu's roar, Nala and Kiara came rushing out of the cave to join the other lionesses. Kiara looked on in amazement at her father, bowing to the new King. Nala's eyes softened. Suddenly she felt something next to her leg and the lioness looked down. Kimoni stood there, his wide eyes begging for her to tell him what was happening.

Smiling, Nala answered. "One day Kimoni, that will be you. One day you will be king!"

The little cub looked again to where his father stood, and jumped when the lion let out another loud roar. This time, Simba stood and joined in, as did the lionesses. Below them, the animals rose to their feet and sounded out their cheers for the new king. Once they had exiled him, but he had proved his worth. No longer would he be shunted or jeered at. Now he was Kovu, King of the Pride Lands!

At the edge of the jungle, Anis sat silently with his young cub, Jayson. Together, they had watched the ceremony, and even now, could hear the distant cries of the animals watching below the mighty rock.

"Well done Simba," whispered the flox leader. Then smiling down at his son, he turned to lead him back home. As the floxes set off, three shadows melted back into the trees. They were the shadows that always watched the floxes – searching for their weakness, and waiting for the chance to attack. Their hearts were full of vengeance.


	9. Chapter 9: Black as Night

A short time after the presentation of the new King and his future heir, a dark grey lion wandered through the thickest part of the jungle. Vengeance was searching for something – something to make him have a strong, undefeatable pride. He had stumbled across wandering lionesses in the jungle often, but they were not as timid as Halima. He would need more convincing ways to make them join him.

As the lion walked, he came to a deep pond. Stopping, he bent to examine himself in the pool. It was dark out – the sun had set hours before, and Vengeance looked with narrowed eyes at his reflection. In the slowly rippling water, his grey fur looked dark – no, black! None of his markings showed. Only his gleaming eyes shone through. Stepping back from the water, the lion shook his head and then moved forwards for another look. There was his reflection, his fur as glistening grey as ever. Frowning, Vengeance hurried away from the pool.

As the grey lion made his way through the jungle, he soon found himself feeling tired. Knowing he still had quite a ways to go before he reached his mother and Halima, Vengeance decided to rest where he was for a while. Choosing a nice spot, the lion lay down and closed his eyes. Almost suddenly, he was greeted by a lion with a dark mane.

"_Welcome Vengeance," a voice spoke to him, and a reddish lion stepped out of the darkness. He had a dark mane and gleaming green eyes. A long scar passed across the lion's left eye._

"_Who are you?" growled Vengeance, "and how do you know my name?"_

_The other lion chuckled. "I am here to help you. You see, I want revenge on Simba too."_

_Vengeance thought for a moment. "Wait, does that mean you're my father?"_

_An evil smile broke across the lion's face. "Of course I am! My name is Scar and you are the sole heir to my throne in the Pride Lands."_

_Vengeance leapt to his feet, greed clutching at his heart. "My mother, Zira, is teaching me and planning a way for me to claim the lands."_

_Scar nodded. "Ah, I thought she might do that. But if I was you, I wouldn't trust her. She had a plot to kill Simba once, and it failed miserably and resulted in the death of my first son, Nuka."_

_The grey lion looked confused. "She never told me about that."_

"_Of course she wouldn't!" snapped Scar. "Do you think she'd tell you all about how she failed?"_

"_No, I suppose not," said Vengeance, his spirits feeling quite dampened. If he couldn't even trust his own mother to help him, then how would he ever be able to defeat Simba's line?_

"_Don't worry," said Scar, his smooth voice cutting through the darkness. "That's why I'm here. I'm going to help you. Now, follow me." Scar hurried off through the trees, quickly disappearing into the gloom. Vengeance hurried after him, crashing through the undergrowth. Finally, Scar stopped at a small pool. Nervously stepping forward, Vengeance realized that it was the same pool he had seen his reflection in earlier._

"_Come on," Scar told him, "there's nothing to worry about."_

"_But, I saw.."_

"_You saw your potential in the pool," answered Scar. "Now come here."_

_Vengeance stepped forwards. There, Scar was standing in a patch of something black. He was moving his paws back and forth, almost like he was mixing something._

"_Watch this carefully," he told the grey lion. Finally, when he was satisfied with how the strange mixture looked, Scar lowered his body into it and rolled back and forth, completely coating himself in it. Vengeance jumped back in shock as Scar stood up. He was completely black! Not even the scar over his eye was visible. _

"_Try it," Scar told the astounded lion. Vengeance did the same, and stood. Then, stepping carefully forwards, he looked at his reflection in the water. It was the same as he had seen before!_

_Scar looked over at the lion and smiled, the evil grin showing many gleaming teeth. "Now you will be feared by all."_

_Vengeance nodded. "But what happens when it wears off?"_

_Scar motioned towards the patch of black, smeared across the grass. "It can only be removed with water. Nothing else will work. I'm sure you watched to see what I used to make the paint?" Vengeance nodded. "Good," replied Scar. "Then you can make it whenever you like."_

"_Thank you!" exclaimed Vengeance. "This will be the key to my attack." Scar nodded._

"_Oh, just one more thing, Vengeance. Try not to mention this to your mother. She'll say I interfered." _

_The grey lion nodded and then watched as Scar disappeared off into the trees. Now he felt prepared for anything._

Suddenly, a loud squawk came from a bird near by and Vengeance's eyes popped open. Looking around him, he found himself to be in the same place he had fallen asleep.

"So it was just a dream," he muttered.

Standing, he hurried off through the forest. Perhaps if he got home soon enough, he could find Halima and ask her to help him find the necessary ingredients for the mixture. Then he would see if it really worked or not. Finally approaching his home, Vengeance heard another creature coming towards him. Stepping out into a clearing, he saw his mother. Zira, however, did not treat him like her son. Instead, she threw herself at him, attacking with all her might.

"Mother!" snarled Vengeance, tossing Zira off him like a cub. "What are you doing?"

Zira froze. Was the lion standing before her really her son? It couldn't be! This lion was black as night.

"Vengeance?" the lioness asked, her voice quivering a bit. The lion nodded.

"Of course, who else would it be?"

Zira looked at Vengeance in amazement. "Well, its just that you're so..black."

Vengeance's ears twitched at her comment and he looked down. She was right. He was still black. It hadn't just been a dream after all!"

"What happened?" Zira asked, moving closer and bending to try and lick the black off his front paw. Pulling his paw away, Vengeance sneered down at his mother.

"That won't work. This is my new plan – the way I intend to take over the Pride Lands."

He watched as Zira stepped cautiously back from him, her eyes now showing fear – something that hadn't burned in them for a long time. She didn't know that Vengeance was capable of making his own plans. This meant she was seriously losing her hold on the lion. And now, she was beginning to fear him.

Turning away from Zira, Vengeance noticed Halima standing behind him. She had heard their conversation. Smiling at his mate, Vengeance stepped towards her.

"Remember when I told you that no one would ever make fun of you again once you were with me? That time has come now." The lion motioned for Halima to follow him. "Come with me. Its time I make you queen of my new pride – the Black Pride." Halima nodded obediently and followed him out of the clearing. Together, they walked in silence until they reached the pond.

Without saying a word, Halima took one last look at her reflection in the pond before bending to coat herself with the black mixture. As Zira watched from the bushes with narrowed eyes, Halima rose, and the two black creatures stood side by side. Vengeance smiled. This was what he had needed to be able to frighten other lionesses into joining him. Turning, the two set off to begin searching for members to join their pride.

Once they had left, Zira stepped forwards and looked down into the pond. She felt cheated and angry. As she glared down into the water, she noticed her reflection begin to change. Soon, Scar's face was peering up at her, a smile stretching across it.

"What do you want?" she snapped. The reflection chuckled.

"Vengeance is far more evil than either of us," Scar told her. "You won't be able to control him any longer."

Zira's eyes blazed. "You did this, didn't you?"

Scar just smiled. "Soon the darkness will take over the Pride Lands. And nothing you can do will stop it."

Leaping forwads, Zira splashed into the pond, and the reflection disappeared, broken by the rippling water. Turning, Zira ran with all her strength. She didn't care where she was going. She just had to get away.


	10. Chapter 10: Reunited

**I just wanted to give a shout out to all the awesome people who have left reviews on this so far. So, cookies and many huggles to: Patrick, BeeKay84, WhiteTiger xx Nag, CEE18, Grievous daydreamer, and The Ligerion Emperor. Thanks so much guys, your comments and feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**Well, anyways -- onto the story. Sorry if you find this chapter a little bit sad, but I wanted a lot of strong emotion in it. Hopefully, I'll be able to update soon -- there are 6 more chapters to go! Just bear with me guys. Enjoy!**

The sun climbed slowly above the trees, its warm light casting small shadows across the land. Time had passed, and now the young Prince Kimoni had grown into a mischievous cub, eager for adventure and constantly in trouble – as most young cubs are. Yawning, Kimoni sat up in the cave and looked around him. The pride was still fast asleep. Smirking, the prince bounded over to a sleeping lion, and jumped on top of him. Trying his best to roar in the lion's ear, Kimoni suddenly tumbled off as the lion climbed to his feet.

"Father, are you going to take me and show me the Pride Lands today?" Kimoni asked, excitedly bouncing up and down. Around them, the lionesses were beginning to wake, and nearby, Kiara let out a big yawn.

Kovu smiled at his son, and glanced over to the mouth of the cave. The smile left his face however, as he saw Simba slowly make his way out of it, and begin a descent down the rocks. Glancing over at Kiara, Kovu opened his mouth to speak. Kiara however, now Queen of the Pride Lands, knew what he was thinking.

"Kimoni," she called, "I think you're forgetting something."

The young cub stood for a moment, trying to think of what it was. Then out of nowhere, he felt his body being lifted up into the air.

"Your bath silly," Kiara told him, chuckling. As Kimoni struggled to get free, Kiara nodded to Kovu. He and Simba needed time together.

Stretching, Kovu made his way out of the cave and down the rocks towards the base of Pride Rock. As he went, he looked around him. Since the ceremony in which Simba had passed his throne on to Kovu, the dark lion had felt differently living in the Pride Lands. The animals looked to him with respect, and trusted his judgment. He never had to deal with disagreements or animals breaking the laws. Kovu ruled with fairness and wisdom, and the animals looked to him as their chosen King.

As Kovu wound his way through the grass, he saw Simba at the waterhole, taking a drink. Standing near a rock, Kovu realized that they were both in the same places they had been when Kovu had first joined the pride. Looking down at the ground, Kovu paused, as he stood exactly where he had years before – ready to attack the king and claim the lands as his own. Stepping forwards, Kovu marveled at how he had changed. Once he had begged for forgiveness, Kovu had still found it hard to find it in himself. For a long time, he had continued to blame himself, and was never able to move on. But now, as he had been taught by Simba and guided by the Kings, Kovu felt different. It was in the past now, and he had taken that moment, and changed who he was then.

Smiling, Kovu approached the old king. Simba looked up from where he was lapping and smiled to the dark lion. Kovu suddenly realized how old Simba looked.

"What are you smiling for, Kovu?" Simba asked, turning and waiting for the king to join him.

Kovu thought for a moment. He couldn't really describe it in words. Searching desperately for the words, Kovu looked over at Simba finally and shook his head.

"There are so many things," he began, but Simba silenced him.

"I know just how you feel. You forget that I had things from my past that haunted me as well." Kovu nodded, and the two lions walked in silence, their pace slow. Finally, the golden lion stopped and lowered his body to the ground. Kovu noticed that Simba's breathing was fast and heavy, quite like it would have been after a long hunt. They had only been walking, however, and the king suddenly felt alert and worried.

"Simba, is something wrong?"

The old king smiled. "I am very tired Kovu. We all receive our calls to continue on with the circle of life."

Kovu stood for a moment, puzzled. Then, it occurred to him what Simba meant. Moving closer to where Simba lay, Kovu looked deep into the old king's eyes.

"You're not going to die, Simba. I won't let you."

Simba smiled, closing his eyes for a moment. "Listen to me Kovu," he said, his voice soft, unlike the deep voice Kovu was used to. "There comes a time for all of us. The Kings choose it." He swallowed, taking a deep breath before he continued. "Come closer," he whispered.

Kovu stepped forward, bending his head down to the old king's. Dark met with red as his mane brushed against Simba's. Peering closely at Simba's face, Kovu followed where his eyes were going. Simba was looking at Kovu's front paw. Kovu lifted his paw, and from underneath, a small bud rose up again for being bent. Kovu remembered his first talk with Simba, when he had shown him a similar bud, growing up out of the ashes of a fire caused by Zira.

"You see," whispered Simba, "I gave you the chance. And look what you did with it." The old king smiled. "Kovu, I'm so proud of you."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Simba sighed. Kovu leapt to his feet.

"Simba, you must wait!" he cried. "I have to fetch the others." Simba looked up at the king, their eyes meeting one last time. He nodded.

"I'll still be here."

Turning, Kovu ran with all his might back to Pride Rock. Bounding up the rocks, he stormed into the cave. Glancing up, the lionesses knew what was happening. Leaping to their paws, Nala and Kiara turned and ran out of the cave, the other lionesses following close behind. Kovu picked up the shocked Kimoni and hurried out after them.

When he neared the spot where he had left Simba, he saw Nala and Kiara crouching beside him, talking in soft whispers. Gently placing Kimoni on the ground, he watched as the young cub went over to the group. Kovu stepped back, standing near his lionesses. He had spent his time with Simba, now he was giving the old king the last few minutes with his mate and daughter.

Time passed slowly, but to Kovu it seemed to take hours. Rafiki approached the group at one point, but acknowledged Simba's claim. There was nothing the baboon could do. Finally, a deafening silence set over the lands and a soft rain began to fall. Nala and Kiara stood, stepping away to comfort each other, as the other lionesses slowly stepped forwards to pay their respects to the fallen king. Kovu bent his head as the tears began to fall from his eyes.

"You were like a father to me," he whispered.

After a while, Nala left the group to go spend time by herself, and Safiya stepped in to comfort Kiara. The orange colored lioness had left the Outlands and joined Simba's pride at the approval of Kovu, who had then been learning from Simba. As time passed, Safiya bore her cub – a pretty light colored lioness she named Azmera. Nearby, the two cubs, Kimoni and Azmera, stood in silence as they watched the lionesses say their final goodbyes to the wise old king.

Once the pride had finished their farewells, and the animals of the Pride Lands had viewed the body from a distance, the lionesses gathered together and carried the body of the old king back to Pride Rock, to be buried next to his father. As the procession halted at the base of Pride Rock, ready to lay Simba's body to rest, the storm stopped and a few rays of sunshine broke through. As the sky cleared, a glorious rainbow stretched across the sky. The lionesses gasped at its beauty, but Kovu remained silent. He saw it as a sign from the kings – a tribute, to a new Great King.

About a week passed before the Pride Lands slowly made its way back to normal. Some animals still mourned, but most saw it as part of the circle of life, which, although it was sad at times, was necessary. It was late one evening, when Kovu was walking through the Pride Lands with Kiara that he stopped at the sound of approaching footsteps. A group of weary lionesses came from out of the thick grass, and stopped in front of the couple. It only took Kovu a moment to realize who they were.

"Vitani!" he exclaimed, rushing forwards. Looking around him, Kovu recognized other lionesses, such as Nailah, who had left the Pride Lands to live under Vitani's rule. It was a happy reunion for the king, to be able to see some of the lionesses he had grown up with. As he glanced around, he noticed that many of the lionesses, including Nailah and his own sister, had young cubs huddling close to them. Kovu sighed. How did Vitani think they would all survive in the Outlands?

Stepping back from Kovu, Vitani bowed with respect. She and her lionesses had witnessed the day Kovu was named king, and they knew everything that went on in the Pride Lands. Looking up at her brother, Vitani spoke softly.

"King Kovu, we have lived for a long time in the Outlands. You know why we left. I beg now, that you allow us back into your lands and your pride once more." She fell silent, waiting for the king's answer. Kovu felt torn. Of course he wanted to welcome his sister and their friends back. He was King! He could do whatever he wanted! But a part of him called to deny Vitani's gentle request. They had left because they could not face living under Simba's rule. Simba – the lion Kovu had grown to love and respect so much.

Feeling lost, Kovu glanced up at the sky for a moment. It was getting quite late, and now he could see the glimmering stars far above them.

_Let Kiara choose._

Kovu glanced around, but no one else had heard the soft whisper. The Kings were there for him, he knew, and Simba would guide him to do what was right. Turning to his mate, Kovu lowered his voice.

"I want you to choose their fate Kiara. This is your decision."

Kiara looked in shock at Kovu for a moment, before turning to eye the lionesses. As she looked at their tired cubs, and worn out expressions, Kiara's heart softened. Kovu had told her the reason that they had left, and although she had been hurt by it, the kind Queen wasn't about to hold a grudge.

"Welcome to the Pride Lands," she told them. "This is your home as much as ours."

Vitani bowed again. "Thank you, your highnesses," she told them. Kiara smiled and the group headed off towards Pride Rock.

At Pride Rock, it was quite the reunion. Safiya ran forwards in joy as she recognized Vitani and Nailah. Soon the group was happily talking together, and their cubs were being introduced for the first time.

Leaving the happy group, Kovu and Kiara went up to the peak of Pride Rock. Once there, Kovu sat looking up at the stars. Kiara sat beside him, following his gaze. Then she spoke.

"Kovu, why did you choose for me to make that decision today? It should have been yours as King."

Kovu smiled. "I was faced with the same decision once. But Kiara, I didn't choose you. The Kings did."

Kiara looked in amazement over at Kovu, and her heart soared. She knew from his expression that he was right. The Great Kings were watching over them both.

"I'm so glad Kovu," Kiara whispered, leaning into his soft, thick mane. "I love you."

Kovu smiled, feeling a warm glow inside him. "I love you too Kiara."

And together, they sat in peaceful silence under the stars.

Far off in the jungle, a dark figure looked out over the Pride Lands. As time had passed, more and more black shadows began to lurk in the trees. Now, Vengeance's pride was large in number, and strong in force. Every day they waited for the right moment to come – the time when they would begin their reign of terror.


	11. Chapter 11: Murder and a Marking

**Hey again guys! Sorry for the ages its taken me to update this -- I just don't seem to have much free time anymore. Anyways, I've been writing my story at work now -- oops! Meh, what can you do, eh? Anyways, a big shout out to everyone who has left me a review, or a few! Its been great reading them and finding out what you think. I'm very grateful!**

**Well, here we go. Sorry, things will be a little bit grim for a while, but I hope that won't drive you away from my story! For those of you who have read any of number 4, you know things will get better. So, just bear with me, okay? Thanks! 3**

A soft breeze swept through the jungle, as the glowing moon and the stars shone down on the silent lands. In the large clearing near the pond, the flox pack lay sleeping – the cubs curled up next to their parents, dreaming of tumbling and running about with their friends. In the center of the clearing, in the thick grass under a large tree, three floxes lay close together. Somewhere in the trees, a bird let out a loud cry, and the youngest flox woke and looked around him. The moon shone off his reddish coat, and his brown eyes gazed curiously around him.

Stretching, the young flox stood and carefully stepped over the sleeping forms of his parents, Anis and Jamela, leaders of the flox pack, and slowly made his way to the water's edge. Bending, he began to drink the cool water, his tongue lapping at the gentle waves.

Just beyond the clearing, two shadowy forms stood, watching the young flox. The larger turned to his companion and nodded. Without a sound, the other slipped off into the trees and returned a moment later, followed by more shadows. It was the Black Pride, ruled by hatred and the lust for revenge. Each of the lions who joined it was promised a life of freedom, where they could kill and destroy as much as they liked. In return, they would take on a new identity by changing their name, and coating their fur with a black substance. If they served their leader faithfully, he would ensure their protection and their wicked pleasures.

Motioning for his companion to wait, the leader – Vengeance, slowly stepped forward. He had spent months preparing for this attack. It would be the unveiling of the Black Pride, and he would make sure that the word spread to the Pride Lands. Glancing back at his followers, Vengeance smiled. He knew that fear was the greatest weapon of all.

Giving his mate Halima a stern look, Vengeance turned and continued on the last few steps out of the trees. Halima was carrying Vengeance's first cub, and he had ordered that she take extra care to ensure nothing happened to it. Two black lionesses stood on either side of her, ready to protect her from any attackers. Taking a deep breath, Vengeance readied himself to step from the shadows and into the clearing. He swelled with pride as he thought of how astounded his mother would be, if she saw him now. On the night Vengeance had met the great Scar, his mother, Zira, had run from the jungle. Vengeance hadn't bothered to follow her. He didn't love her. In fact, the only creature he loved was his self. Not even the quiet Halima, who worshipped him with her very life, was able to draw a spark of kindness from him.

No, Vengeance was exactly what Zira and Scar had hoped he would become – more evil than either of them.

Silently, Vengeance padded out into the clearing and stood at the other edge of the small pool. Where he was crouching, the young flox finished his drink. As he made to stand, he felt the fur rise along his back, as if something was watching him. Beginning to look up, the young flox froze in fear as he saw a black shadow reflected in the water in front of him. Slowly looking up, his eyes met with the ice blue eyes of a huge black lion, standing on the other edge of the pond. The flox wanted so badly to run, to do anything, but his legs wouldn't move. Gulping, he watched as more of the black lions crept from the trees. Finally, gathering enough courage, the flox lifted his head to the moon. He had to warn the pack.

Letting out a loud howl, the flox called for the rest of the pack to wake. In the soft grass, his mother, Jamela woke and looked frantically around her. When she couldn't find her son, she looked over to where the pond was. There, next to the water's edge, crouched the young flox.

"Jayson!" she yelped, leaping to her paws. Next to her, Anis was calling the rest of the pack closer to him, so that they wouldn't be so spread out.

At that moment, the black horrors began to advance.

Vengeance made his way swiftly around the pond, careful to stay clear of the water. He approached the young flox, and without warning, threw himself forwards. Anis let out a loud howl, and threw himself at the nearest lioness. His floxes followed suit, all the adults lunged into battle. The black lion looked around the clearing, watching as his pride fought the small floxes, who battled back with all their strength. Soon, the valiant floxes began to fall. Glancing down at the small creature trembling in between his paws, Vengeance chuckled. Standing, but still keeping Jayson firm in his grasp, the lion roared for his pride to stop. The fighting slowly halted and the clearing fell silent. Anis pushed his way towards Vengeance, his eyes blazing with fury.

"I am Anis, leader of this pack. I demand that you let my son go without harming him."

Vengeance looked down at the angry father, and a smirk broke out across his face.

"I am to be a father soon too," he said softly, a mocking tone in his voice. Then he turned to face the rest of the pack. "Do you know who I am?" he shouted. The silence enraged him.

"I am Vengeance, leader of the Black Pride! Tonight, my reign begins. This pride declares war on all those who oppose us!"

Anis peered up at the black lion, his eyes full of anger. He knew he couldn't defend his son, or his pack against this pride of lions – there were too many of them. But he would still do his best, even if it meant giving his life.

Vengeance glared back, furious that the flox wouldn't answer him or acknowledge him. He continued. "Tonight, we will make an example of you. That way, you can warn others that stand in our path." Leaning forwards, he dug his claws into Jayson's hind flank. Pulling back, he left three deep scars, and a loud snap echoed through the clearing as the young flox yelped in pain. Snarling, Anis rushed forwards, but Vengeance turned and met him in mid air. With a soft thud, the flox leader fell to the ground. Vengeance faced the floxes and stared hard at Jayson, who lay panting on his side, blood trickling from the wound.

"That marking is what shall be given to the first born of every group we face in battle. And if we ever see the one who bears it again, we will kill him." Giving the young flox one last hard look, Vengeance turned and led his pride away into the trees, heading towards the North. There, he knew, beyond the desert, lay more packs of these small creatures. Soon, his name and his pride would be voice with fear throughout all the lands, and then – that was when Simba's line would need to prepare.

As the sun slowly began to rise over the trees, the floxes tried to help each other the most they could. A third of the pack had been killed by the lionesses, and another third lay injured and hurt. Jamela lay close to Jayson, cleaning the blood off his soft fur, and trying to keep him still. The young flox was no longer able to move his leg, and he whimpered in pain. Glancing up, Jamela's eyes filled with sadness as she looked around the clearing and saw the destruction caused by the Black Pride.

Just beyond the jungle, a solitary creature made his way. Rafiki, the ever aging healer baboon of the Pride Lands, was on his way to visit the floxes, at the request of King Kovu. As he neared the trees, he noted the strange silence in the jungle, and stopped for a moment. Looking up at the sky, he saw that the clouds around the rising sun were glowing a deep shade of red.

The color of blood.

Running forwards, the baboon almost dropped his stick in his hurry to reach the floxes. As he stepped into the clearing, his heart sank as he saw the blood stained grass. All around him, floxes lay, trying to help the injured. As the baboon stood, unsure of who to help first, he saw a flox come bounding towards him. It was Jamela, mate of Anis. Rafiki was about to ask where the flox leader was, but one look at the female's face told him all he needed to know.

"Please Rafiki," spoke the flox, her voice trembling. "Jayson has been injured. I need your help."

The baboon nodded and followed her to where her son lay in the soft grass. Carefully and gently, Rafiki worked on Jayson, stopping the bleeding and binding his leg with leaves and vines. After telling the young flox to keep his weight off it for a few weeks, the baboon went off to tend to the other injured floxes.

That evening, the pack held a special ceremony, where they buried Anis and the other floxes who died courageously fighting for the safety of the pack. After a moment of silence, Rafiki turned towards Jamela.

"What will you do now? If you wish, you may travel back to the Pride Lands with me – I believe King Kovu will be more than happy to welcome you back and allow you to stay there."

Jamela thought for a moment. Sighing, she realized she didn't know what to do. She wasn't a leader – she had been supportive of Anis and everything he did, but she didn't know how to lead the pack herself.

Nearby, Jayson lay on his side, watching his mother's face closely. He had always been very close to her and he knew how she must be feeling now. Ha also knew, that this was his moment. The time had come for him to prove he was the son of Anis.

Struggling, Jayson managed to get to his paws and stood, careful to keep his injured leg off the ground. Looking around him, he noted the respect and honor shining in the eyes of his fellow floxes.

"Thank you Rafiki," the young flox said, "but this is our fight. I do not wish to bring our burdens to the Pride Lands. We shall travel deep into the jungle, and build our homes like the foxes of old did. That way, we will always have somewhere safe to go." Noting the approval in Rafiki's face, Jayson continued. "We will be much farther from the Pride Lands, but please let King Kovu know that they are welcome to visit whenever they wish."

Rafiki nodded, and picked up his stick.

"One more thing," said Jayson. "Please warn the Pride Lands that there is a group known as the Black Pride, who is out to fight anyone. They are the ones who have done this." As Jayson spoke, he knew that he had found the inner strength to lead the pack. Never again would he freeze like he had when he first saw the black lion.

Rafiki nodded, and approached the flox. Leaning down, he placed his hand gently on Jayson's shoulder, and peered deep onto the young flox's eyes.

"Dwell not on the past, Jayson," he whispered. "You shall be a great leader." Jayson nodded, and turned to the floxes. They looked expectantly at him, and he gingerly stepped forwards, moving in the direction of the inner jungle. Jamela came forwards, and walked beside him, allowing her son to rest his weight partly on her. Silently, the floxes followed their new leader towards their new home.

And behind them, Rafiki stood motionless, his heart breaking with sadness as he watched yet more victims of evil try to piece their lives together again.


	12. Chapter 12: Learning to Lead

**And here we go, chapter 12! Sorry this one is so short, its sort of just a filler so I didn't skip a bunch of time. Yay, time is passing... READ ON!**

**Sorry, I know I'm crazy... :p**

The wise King Kovu was standing at the top of pride rock, his growing son standing next to him. Together, they were looking out over the vast lands, and Kovu was showing the prince the boundaries of the Pride Lands. After a few minutes, the sun had risen to its height and Kovu could feel the sun beating down on his back. Turning to his son, he spoke.

"Kimoni, have you seen enough of the Pride Lands now?"

The young prince nodded, his eyes shining. "Am I really going to be able to rule it one day, like you and mommy?"

Kovu chuckled. "Yes," he told his son, "but only if you have a nice lioness like your mommy to be queen."

"Ewww!" said Kimoni, making a face. "I'm going to be the first king to rule without a queen!"

Kovu shook his head, his dark mane drifting in the soft breeze. Sometimes Kimoni could be such a nuisance. Giving the blue sky above him a small smile, Kovu realized that he must have been a nuisance to Simba at times too. He had taken a long time to learn and understand everything the wise king had tried to teach him. Chuckling, Kovu softly batted at Kimoni, and the prince tumbled away from his large paw. Leaping back at his father, Kimoni tried to pin him down, but Kovu was both to quick and too large to be taken down so easily. Rolling over, and placing his large paw down on Kimoni's tail, he chuckled as his son tried franticly to get away.

"Has your mother been teaching you to fight again?" he asked.

"I heard that," said a voice from behind him, and the King looked up to see his mate, Kiara, giving him a stern look. Kovu grinned at her, his face taking on an innocent glow. Kimoni managed to pull himself free of his father's heavy grasp, and bounded over to the queen.

"Mommy, did you see how big the Pride Lands are? And I get to be king of them one day!"

Kiara nodded, smiling down at her son. "And I'm sure you'll be a very good king, especially with your father to teach you so well." Kiara smirked at Kovu, who returned her look. He always managed to cheer her up, even if she was having a rough time with things. And now was one of those moments.

"You run along now Kimoni," Kiara told him. The prince nodded, and bounded off down the rocks to play with his friends, Azmera, Sauda and Marjani. Kiara watched him disappear and then made her way over to Kovu. The king smiled at his mate, but the smile faded quickly.

"Kiara, what's wrong?"

Kiara sighed, and sat down, looking out over the Pride Lands. "Rafiki just returned from visiting the floxes," she began. "He brought very bad news with him."

Kovu sat in silence as Kiara related the news of the death of Anis and many of his floxes, Jayson becoming the new leader, and the Black Pride coming out into the open. Kovu frowned, his heart sinking. Were they always going to be forced to be at war with someone? Once Kiara finished, Kovu motioned for her to follow him, and they went down to speak to the other lionesses. Kovu ordered that anything out of the ordinary be reported, and that the lionesses keep a closer watch on the cubs.

Time passed in the Pride Lands and nothing strange happened. Kovu spent the days with his son, teaching him about being a king and how to treat all the animals with fairness. Kovu surprised himself with how much he had learned from Simba, and how many other things he had learned as well. The king passed these things on to his son, and was proud to watch Kimoni grow up kind and compassionate. Sometimes, when Kovu had things to deal with, he would allow Kimoni to state his thoughts, and often let him choose the final result. And always nearby, Kiara watched with joy, as she saw her mate and son bond. She had always hoped that Kovu would be able to find the strength to be a good king, and with her father's teaching and Kovu's experience, she had watched him become an amazing king. Sometimes, the animals whispered that he reminded them of Mufasa, but without his famous temper.

And it was true. Kovu had become a wise and understanding king.

Deep in the jungle, another creature was becoming a strong and good leader. Jayson, leader of the floxes, had managed to bring his pack safely to a secluded spot in the jungle, and there they built a home together. At first, Jayson's leg prevented him from helping, so he spent time with the elders and the cubs. The young flox found that the tales the elders told, and the things they had experienced helped to give him confidence and knowledge about the lands around them.

As they had journeyed through the jungle, Jayson had searched until he found the right place. It was a small clearing, surrounded by trees and thick brush. At one side of the clearing, a large group of rocks stood together. Jayson found that it resembled the great Pride Rock he had often gazed at with his father. Knowing that this was the place, Jayson halted the pack and ordered that the floxes dig holes – burrows, as he called them. It took a while, but soon the floxes were able to retreat safely into the burrows, and sleep comfortably in them at night.

As the days wore on in the jungle, the floxes began to feel more comfortable with their home, and they began to feel joy once more. Jayson's leg healed, and he began to travel through the forest, getting to know the surroundings. Often, he arranged groups to go out on patrols and search for signs of the Black Pride, but they didn't find a thing. Since the terrible night at the pond, the Black Pride had disappeared from sight.

In fact, since the move they had only spotted one lion – an old brown lioness, with a notch in one ear. It had been near a river, far from the floxes new home. Jayson and the others with him had crept carefully forwards, but found the lioness's body to be cold and still. Whatever the reason, the lioness had died alone and her face seemed quite unhappy. Their hearts filling with compassion, Jayson and the others dug a grave for the lioness, and placed her body in it before turning for home. What they hadn't realized, was that the spot the lioness had chosen to die in was very close to the pond. The pond where she had first laid eyes on the jungle.

Finally, Zira was laid to rest.


	13. Chapter 13: A Poisoned Mind

**AUTHORS NOTE: Alright guys, I am aware that this chapter is an extremely sad / heartbreaking one, but that is because of the emotions I want you to feel. It is my personal belief that every villain has some sort of painful past that has made them be this way. We see this in the constant speculations of Scar and Zira's pasts, and I already have written it in the forms of my other villains. So I hope that this hasn't scarred your opinion of my story – I just needed to write it this way to show why things are the way they are. Perhaps some of you may be able to feel compassion for this new character – that you might never have thought of before.**

A soft breeze swept through the tall grass, as a shadowy figure made its way towards an opening in the rocky outcropping. Stopping just outside it, the lion waited, straining his ears to hear what was going on inside the narrow cave. He glanced up as a black lioness stepped out of the cave and made her way past him. She lowered her eyes respectfully – and in fear – but the lion paid no notice. She was the same to him as every other black member of his pride – his to command.

Stepping into the cave, his paws thumping on the ground, the black lion made his way over to where a lioness lay on the stones. Looking up and meeting his eyes, the lioness lifted her head to reveal a tiny sleeping form.

"He is handsome, Vengeance," she whispered, barely daring to speak. "He looks like you."

The lion scoffed, looking down at the young cub. Surely he had never been that frail. But it was fine. One day, his son would be strong and fierce. He would lead the pride with the same obsession that Vengeance possessed. The passion and hatred to kill and conquer all. The black lion chuckled. Suddenly, drawing back his paw, he struck the cub across the face.

Halima jumped in surprise, and let out a low growl as her first reaction. Then, realizing her mistake, she lowered her eyes to the ground in submission.

Bending down, Vengeance picked up the whimpering cub with the gentleness of a loving father. Carrying it out into the tall grass, he sat with the cub lying at his great paws. As the evening sky darkened, he began to speak. He told the cub of the pride, of the responsibility he had in leading it one day. He spoke of war, of hunting and of plotting. He talked about death and the hate that drives one forwards. Although the cub was only a new born, and had no idea what his father was saying, Vengeance continued. It was his way of teaching – of brainwashing his son, into what he wanted him to become.

As the stars began to slowly come out, Vengeance finally stood and carried the cub back into his mother's waiting paws. Setting his son gently down, Vengeance nodded once to Halima before leaving the cave.

As the new mother looked down at her small cub, her heart felt like it was breaking. She feared Vengeance, and knew that she could never stand up to him, for if she did, the Black Pride would hunt her down. Gently lifting the cubs face to look up at her, she smiled slightly. His small face peered up at her and his tiny eyes sparkled, although the side of his head where he had been stuck seemed a bit swollen. As the cub blinked, Halima realized that his right eye was a bit discolored. Standing and carrying the cub over into a beam moonlight, she saw that it was slowly becoming a dark shade of red, so unlike his blue eyes.

"Oh my son," she whispered, carrying him back to their previous spot and laying down. "How I wish for a better life for you." Glancing down, she noted the small cub's soft breathing. "I cannot free you of this terrible life I have brought you into, but I will always love you," she told the sleeping cub. "No matter what this awful pride does to you, you will always be my son, and I will do everything I can to keep you safe." Sighing to herself, she looked out at the stars. In her old pride, she had heard a story that the stars had special powers to watch over those who dwelt below them.

"Redeye," she said, he eyes reflecting the glimmering stars. "That is what he shall be known as. Please, watch over him."

As time passed, Redeye grew. Everyday his father took him and taught him. Slowly, the young cub's mind became poisoned, and he began to be exactly what Vengeance wished of him. As Redeye became more corrupted, he forgot about his mother, and slowly began to ignore and despise her. And all the while, Halima watched with growing sadness – the pain of it eating away at her very soul.

One night, as Halima slept alone under the stars, she was visited in a dream by a strange lioness. She was creamy colored, and beautiful, with knowing eyes. In her dream, the visitor walked the lands with her, never saying a word, but taking away the pain she felt. It was as if the lioness knew Halima's every thought and despair. Night after night, the same dream occurred. Always, the visitor walked along side her, silent but comforting. And Halima began to find that the nightly visits were what kept her going through the day.

Finally, one night as Halima walked with the lioness in her dream; she stopped and peered at the lioness. Over time, she had begun to realize that the lioness reminded her of someone, but she could never place who. As they stood in silence, Halima looked to the stars, secretly questioning if they really did watch over them. As if in reply, the lioness spoke.

_Halima, there is one who will rescue you. One who will free you from your pain, and conquer your pride once and for all. We do watch over you, and we feel for your sorrow. But there is a place – a land of beauty – where a wise king shall rise. He will be the one to bring peace again to the world._

And as suddenly as she had spoken, the lioness vanished and Halima woke. Looking around her in amazement, she felt a mixture of emotions. For she finally knew who the lioness was. She was Vengeance's mother.

The one who had comforted her and helped her to survive the sadness in her pride – was Zira.


	14. Chapter 14: The Disease

**As much as this chapter is also a sad chapter, I am really pleased with the way it turned out! I think its one of my best so far. Anyways, just wanted to say THANK YOU to all the wonderful people who have been writing me awesome reviews, and have been supporting me through this. Its been great so far! hugs all around 3**

Time passed, and Halima grew weaker, as Vengeance raised their son in hate and bloodlust. Each day, father and son spent hours hunting and fighting. Vengeance had taught Redeye well, and he had grown to be strong and vicious. Already, the pride feared him, even though he was barely an adolescent, Vengeance could see the potential his son had for becoming a fearless and ruthless leader. Vengeance could feel victory in their grasp.

However, the black lion had also begun to notice a change in his mate's eyes. Before, she had been submissive and frightened – now there was a burning of hate whenever she looked at him. Although the lioness was ill-treated, malnourished and in no physical state to put up a fight, Vengeance felt strangely suspicious of her. There was something in her mannerism that had changed – in some strange way; she no longer seemed to fear him.

One evening, as the sun was setting, Vengeance was walking through the thick grass when he noticed Halima, sitting alone near a rocky outcropping. Stepping closer, the lion realized that it was the entrance to the cave where Redeye had been born so long before. As the lion stepped forwards, he noticed dark smears on the grass where Halima was sitting. Wanting to ask, but rather deciding to force out an answer, Vengeance paused in surprise as his mate turned, as if to answer him.

A flash of white he had not seen in years, met his eyes.

Halima's face, chest and front legs seemed to shine in the dimming daylight, while the rest of her body remained coated with the black paint. Snarling, Vengeance leapt forward, and came crashing down on Halima, forcing her to the ground.

"What have you done?" he snarled.

Halima gazed up at him in silence, and for a moment, the black lion thought she was ready to back down. But then, the blaze of hatred in her eyes bore into his soul, and he stepped back. Pulling herself to her paws, Halima stood facing him.

"I am tired of following you. I have hated every moment, but I never had the strength to fight back. But now…"

"What now?" spat Vengeance. "You are so weak, there is nothing you can do. And if you run, I'll send the pride after you. There is no way that you can win."

Halima nodded. "I won't run – this is where I will die – I've always known that. But I also know something that you don't. I have had a dream, countless times. It is about your mother, Zira. She has visited me and spoken of a king who will rise – and defeat you and your black pride."

Vengeance's eyes widened in anger and he was about to speak when another voice stopped him.

"Father, does she speak the truth?"

Turning, Vengeance looked down at his young son. The black paint lay heavy on his soft fur, and the only color was his glistening, blood red eye. The young lion seemed anxious – almost worried that what Halima said might somehow come true. Glancing around him, he looked back at Vengeance, waiting for his answer. Vengeance shook his head, the familiar evil smile creeping across his face.

"Of course not Redeye. You see, tomorrow is when we will go to plan our attack. Tomorrow, you and I will go to the Pride Lands, and find their weaknesses. There is no king, no matter how great, who could challenge us. Now come."

Redeye obediently fell into step beside his father, but paused as Vengeance turned to look back at Halima.

"This is not your home, but if you try to leave, we will kill you." Narrowing his eyes, Vengeance continued. "Your days are numbered, Halima."

As the two black lions disappeared into the growing darkness, Halima sank into the grass, breathing heavily with sorrow.

"Oh Zira, I have put my trust in you and the stars that shine above these dreadful lands. Please, help me. I have nothing left. Please."

As she pleaded with the sky, sleep slowly crept in on the exhausted lioness, her body still shaking with grief.

Early the next morning, Vengeance and Redeye crept silently into the Outlands. They had been traveling together all night, and their strength had carried them speedily towards the Pride Lands. Finally pausing to rest, Vengeance sat thinking as Redeye wandered through the surrounding rocks. Suddenly, a soft, wheezing cough caught Redeye's attention. Peering down over a large boulder, he looked down on a lioness and her small cub, lying on the dusty ground. But there was something strange about the lioness – and he noticed a different scent on the air.

Padding back to Vengeance, Redeye told him what he had seen. He knew from his father's teaching that no being seen was one of the most important things. But Vengeance's answer surprised him.

"Well son, why don't we go and help her? From the way you describe her, she must be very sick."

Redeye looked in astonishment at his father, but when he noticed the smile playing across Vengeance's face, he nodded.

"But keep your nose high in the air," warned Vengeance. "Don't breathe in the scent you spoke of."

Together, the two black lions climbed up on the boulder, and looked down at the lioness. Her fur was ragged, and her body racked with coughing. A small cub lay in her paws, its tiny eyes glazed over.

"I think you will find the pride in the lands bordering these ones to be welcoming," said Vengeance, looking down at the sick pair.

The lioness looked up and nodded with gratitude. "Thank you – you are very kind," she whispered, climbing to the paws and lifting the cub. Slowly, she began to make her way towards the Pride Lands. Turning, Vengeance nodded to Redeye, and the two hurried off in the opposite way.

When they had gone far enough, Redeye stopped. "Father, why did you offer help to them?"

Vengeance chuckled. "They are carrying a disease – one that will surely wipe out the lions in the Pride Lands. We will have conquered them, without laying a single paw on them."

Redeye nodded in awe at his father's quick thinking. It was the kind of leader he was aspiring to become. Slowly, the black lions began their journey back home.

As Kiara sat in the sun, she closed her eyes, happily listening to the sounds of the morning. A small smile rested on her face and her fur moved gently in the wind. After a moment, she realized she had heard a sound, and opened her eyes to see what it was. Two big eyes peered back at her, and she leapt up in surprise to see Kimoni, lying in front of her, his chin resting on the ground.

"Kimoni!" she exclaimed, "you startled me!"

The prince laughed and sat up, his strong muscles rippling as he moved. "Sorry mom."

Kiara smiled, and sat down next to her son. The pair sat in silence for a moment, and then Kiara looked over at Kimoni. She was so proud of him – how he was growing, and the sincerity he gave in his training. Truly, he would be a king one day that all the Great Kings would look down upon, and bless.

"Have I told you what a handsome lion you are becoming, Kimoni?" said Kiara, her eyes sparkling. "Why, you're almost as handsome as your father!"

Kimoni blushed, but sat a little straighter on the soft grass. He was an adolescent, and his mane was starting to grow in. It would be thick and dark – not as dark as his father's but rather a rich, brown color.

Mother and son were sitting together in silence, the sun shining brightly around them and the birds chirping, when they heard the approach of an animal through the grass. The sick lioness stepped out of it, carrying her cub. Her face lit up for a moment when she saw Kiara and Kimoni. Then, she collapsed out of sheer exhaustion. Kiara stepped forwards immediately, and then turned to her son.

"Kimoni, run for help!"

The prince nodded, and bolted off towards Pride Rock. Changing his mind part way, he turned towards Rafiki's tree. The baboon had always been a great healer. He would be able to help. Once he had spoken to Rafiki, Kimoni continued back to Pride Rock to fetch his father. Together, they hurried back to where Kimoni had left his mother with the lioness. Rafiki was already hard at work, but after a while, he stepped back and shook his head with sadness.

He had lost the cub.

Hours passed, as Rafiki tried every remedy he could mix, to try and save the lioness. Late into the night, as he sat, his head hanging in frustration, a cough broke the silence. Looking up, he wondered if the lioness had finally gained consciousness, but noticed that the cough was coming instead, from Nala. Turning to Kimoni, the baboon requested the prince take her back to Pride Rock. Nodding, Kimoni helped Nala off through the grass.

Again, a cough broke the silence, and this time, it was the lioness. She barely had the strength to open her eyes, but when she did, she smiled.

"Thank you for your help," she whispered, looking up at Kiara. The queen smiled back, with Kovu sitting close to her.

"Where did you come from?" Kiara asked the lioness. The group waited as the lioness's breathing continued to get shallower and raspier. Then she looked up, her eyes glazed. Forcing out the words, her breathing began to slow, until her head finally fell.

"Black lions."

At her whispered words, Kiara looked up in shock at Kovu. His expression was the same. Had the Black Pride that attacked the floxes caused the lioness's death? Glancing around them, the king and queen looked down at Rafiki. The baboon nodded quietly – he had thought of the same thing.

Turning to the few lionesses that had stayed with the group, Rafiki lowered his head. The lionesses proceeded to silently dig a grave, and then helped to lay the lioness and her cub in it. Then, the group slowly made its way back to Pride Rock, where the rest of the lionesses and Nala were fast asleep. Kimoni had waited anxiously to hear what had happened, and he bowed his head with sorrow as he heard of the deaths. There had been something about seeing the weak lioness, carrying her cub – trying anything to save it, that had touched him deeply. As the group went in to sleep, Kimoni remained out under the stars. For the first time in his life, he understood the importance of having a mate – of loving another. He realized how silly his words as a cub sounded to him now. And looking out across the dark lands, he realized that there, deep within his heart, was a longing for someone to love him – someone he could love in return.

The next morning, as the sun broke into the cave, Kimoni stood and looked around. The cave seemed quiet. As he turned to walk towards the entrance, he noticed an empty space near where his parents slept.

Nala was gone.

Kimoni frowned. His grandmother hadn't been well the night before, so it was odd that she was gone already. Walking out into the bright sunshine, Kimoni decided to go and look for her. As he walked down towards the waterhole, he noticed something lying in the grass ahead of him. As he moved closer, his heart sank, as he realized what it was. Breaking into a run, he rushed forwards to Nala's side. Lowering his head to touch her, he felt that she was cold. Pushing her over, Kimoni placed his head against her chest to listen for a heartbeat. Letting out a sob, Kimoni sank to the grass. He sat in silence for a moment, grieving, before letting out a bellowing roar that brought the pride thundering towards him.

As they approached, Kiara threw herself against her mother's cold body. Rafiki hurried forwards from his tree, and hung his head with sadness as he saw the mourning group. Turning, he noticed a lioness, lying to the side of the trail from Pride Rock. Moving closer to her, Rafiki realized that she was dead too. A horrifying thought came into the baboon's mind.

The lioness had been carrying a disease.

A royal burial was held for Nala, and another burial for the lioness that had fallen that morning. As the day wore on, more and more lionesses began to fall ill. Rafiki spent all his time trying to find a way to cure it. He worked with fury, trying every medicine he knew to exist. As he worked, Kiara fell sick. And a few hours later, Kovu, King of the Pride Lands, also fell ill.

Kimoni paced back and forth between Pride Rock and Rafiki's tree. Watching as his parents' health diminished was the worst thing he felt he could ever experience. Finally, Rafiki entered the cave at Pride Rock, and declared that he believed he had found a cure. He quickly gave it to Kimoni and as many of the lionesses as he could. After a few minutes, Kimoni realized that Rafiki had failed to give his parents the herb. Turning on the baboon, the prince challenged his decision.

Lowering his head, Rafiki gave his reply. "Even if I try to treat them now, I won't be able to save them. It's too late, Kimoni."

Although the prince didn't want to believe it, Kimoni knew it was true. His parents were dying and as heir to the throne, the weight of the Pride Lands now rested on him. His heart sank as he tried to go over the many things Kovu had taught him, but he felt overwhelmed. He could hardly bear to think of himself standing at the peak of Pride Rock – something he had always dreamed of before, but now, he would give anything to shun it.

As his mind sank into troubled thoughts, he looked up to see his father gazing at him. The king was dying, but still, he had strength. Slowly standing, he motioned to his son.

"Come Kimoni. Let's go look take a walk together one last time."

"I'd like that," replied Kimoni, his young heart breaking. Bending, he brushed his head against Kiara. "I'll be back soon, Mom," he whispered to her. The queen smiled back, and nodded slightly.

Kimoni slowly followed Kovu out of the cave, and down the rocks. They walked towards the place they always liked to sit together and watch the stars. Looking up at the night sky, Kovu sighed.

"Let me tell you something Kimoni, something your mother once told me. All the Great Kings of the past dwell amongst the stars. It is an honor to be allowed to join them. I want you to be a good king – a wise king. Someone who will be worthy to watch over the Pride Lands one day. I cannot promise that I will be there to meet you, but I can assure you, that Simba and Mufasa will welcome you with pride."

Kimoni nodded in silence, his father's speech touching him. "I will do my best father, I promise."

Kovu smiled. Kimoni had become everything he had always hoped he would become. And Kovu no longer felt the fear that he would be refused a place with the Kings. Perhaps, he had lived well enough to belong. It seemed a far away place to go, but Kovu found himself anxious to see the lion he had looked up to for so long again. Looking up at the stars one last time, Kovu closed his eyes for a moment, and took in the soft breeze and the gentle night sounds.

_Simba, I have done everything in my power to live to be worthy to join the Great Kings in the stars. I pray our paths cross again._

Turning, Kovu smiled sadly at his son. "Come Kimoni, your mother's time is near, as is my own."

Kimoni nodded, and followed his father back to the cave. They joined Kiara in a corner and lay together, whispering quietly. It was sad, but at the same time, happy, for they were able to spend time together. Finally, as the hours grew late, Kovu and Kiara, King and Queen of the Pride Lands, who had brought together the divided prides, closed their eyes for the last time.

Kimoni stayed for a while in silence, until he finally left the cave, and climbed to the peak of Pride Rock. Standing out under the stars, Kimoni broke down in sorrow. His life had been torn apart, his family gone. In those few moments under the stars, Kimoni suddenly grew up. He was no longer the young prince who had laughed with his mother the morning before. Instead, as he raised his eyes to the stars, he stood as a king, tall and ready to lead.

As he stood on the rocks, shaking with grief, a soft breeze brushed past him and a warm, comforting feeling flooded over his entire body. And as he listened, Kimoni heard a soft voice, which spoke to him with compassion and love.

_Kimoni, we are watching over you…_


	15. Chapter 15: Atop Pride Rock

**Well guys, here we go -- second last chapter. After I finish this story, I'm going to re-edit "The Marking", so make sure you check back for the finished version! Once again, thanks so much guys, for your reviews and kind comments -- you're awesome!**

On the journey back from the Pride Lands, Vengeance spoke to his son. The evil black lion had an assignment for Redeye to complete, and he told him exactly how to put his plan into action. However, Vengeance was unaware that at the same time, Redeye was making his own plan.

When they arrived back at home, Vengeance turned to Redeye.

"Remember what I told you," he said. Redeye nodded. It was to be his first cold-blooded murder, but not his last.

Making his way to the old cave, Redeye found who he was looking for. An albino lioness sat alone there, her eyes filled with misery. As the black lion approached, Halima knew his purpose. Silently praying to the stars, the albino looked out on the lands once more.

Finally, her pain would be over.

Late into the night, as Redeye returned to his father's side, the black lion looked to his son.

"Is it finished?"

Redeye shook his head. "Not quite," he whispered, his red eye gleaming through the darkness of the night. Creeping closer to Vengeance, suddenly he pounced. Throwing himself on the lion that had raised him, Redeye attacked with all his might. And Vengeance, fighting back, was suddenly filled with fear. Redeye was stronger than he had expected – and he was cunning. But worst of all, he had turned on him. His own father.

The fight lasted for hours, but finally, Vengeance fell. He was no match for the lion he had taught to be more ruthless than he ever was. As Vengeance lay in the blood-stained grass, he watched as Redeye claimed the pride as his, and led it away into the night.

Knowing that the diseased lioness would infect the Pride Lands, Redeye had no further purpose living close to its borders. It was time for his pride to fulfill the calling they had been brought together for. Leading them away, Redeye headed towards the nearest land. Together, the Black Pride would tear through each kingdom – killing and marking its leaders and driving them from everything they owned. The same treatment they had once brought to the strange floxes was to be now carried to all the lands.

The Black Pride would be known as the bringer of death.

As the sun rose over the Pride Lands, a small group of lionesses gathered together near the newly added graves of Kovu and Kiara at the base of Pride Rock. Nearby, was the still new grave of Nala, and a little way off, lay seven more fresh graves. In all, the pride had lost ten members, and the group still left seemed smaller than ever.

As the lionesses stood in silence, they wondered what would happen to the pride now. Their king and queen had both been killed by the disease and the prince was still young. Would he have the courage to step up and lead them? Or would the lands fall victim to rouge lions?

Suddenly, a low roar answered their silent questions. There, at the tip of Pride Rock, stood the prince, Kimoni. There was a regal air about him, and as he stood, looking out across his newly claimed lands, the lionesses could see that he was ready to do anything to protect them. Joining in with his roars, the lionesses called in a new king to lead them. Rafiki watched in silence, but as he glanced up at the sky, he noticed the faint shapes of lions, standing in the soft clouds – looking down on the brave new king below them. Meeting with the eyes of one of the lions, Rafiki noticed his dark mane, and emerald green eyes. Lowering his head with respect, Rafiki smiled to himself.

He had always had faith in the dark lion, even when Kovu had none himself.

As the lionesses roars continued to echo through out the lands, Kimoni looked down on them, and his eyes met with those of a beautiful pale lioness. She gazed up at him with gentle blue eyes, before lowering her gaze. Feeling overwhelmed, Kimoni suddenly realized he had met her gaze before – many times. But he had felt differently this time, as he returned her soft stare. Trying desperately to remember her name, Kimoni finally sighed with relief.

Her name was Azmera, daughter of the only outlander loyal to Simba, and she was the one Kimoni wanted at his side. Swallowing, the new king suddenly realized what he was feeling.

He was in love.


	16. Chapter 16: Love and the Circle of Life

A few days had passed since the rise of the new king, and slowly life was beginning to go back to normal. Some of the herds had moved on, unsure of how life would be under such a young and inexperienced king, but Kimoni's pride stood strong behind him. And with the kind baboon to guide him, he began to fulfill his duties and meet the challenges presented to him.

One evening, as the sun was setting, a soft rain broke out across the lands. Kimoni was sitting alone on Pride Rock, when he noticed Azmera leave the cave and wander off towards the waterhole. Standing, Kimoni quietly followed her down the rocks and through the grass. When she stopped, he crouched silently in the grass, waiting while she drank. After a few minutes, he stood, and slowly made his way to the water's edge.

Glancing up, the pretty lioness bowed her head with respect, and her eyes met Kimoni's again. Just like before, he felt his heart leap as their eyes met. Azmera looked down, and began to walk away.

"Wait," said Kimoni, surprising himself with the anxious tone in his voice. The lioness turned back to look at him.

"Yes, sire?"

Kimoni frowned. How to say what he felt? He had never paid her any attention before. Would she even believe him?

Taking a deep breath, he started. "You are a very beautiful lioness."

Azmera smiled slightly, and looked at the ground. "Thank you, your highness."

Feeling successful, Kimoni continued. "And you are a talented hunter. Smart. Kind."

Azmera looked up at the king. "Thank you. But why are you telling me this?"

Kimoni gulped. It wasn't an easy question to answer.

"I want you to be my queen. A king would be blessed to have someone like you at his side."

Azmera's eyes narrowed. "Is that why you followed me here? So you could try and win me with your charms? I have wanted to be anything to you – even just a friend, since I first came to this land – and you never once looked to me. Don't think you can have me now!"

Turning, the lioness stormed off through the rain, and as Kimoni watched her leave with a sinking heart, it began to pour. Kimoni hung his head. Her words had attacked him like a fierce opponent, but he knew there was nothing but truth in them. He had ignored her as they grew, and now, as he looked back, he realized how many times she glanced at him or said something kind. And as he watched her disappear into the rain, he knew he had just lost the one lioness he had fallen in love with.

_I have to do everything I can to win her back,_ he thought. _She doesn't understand. I don't want her to be at my side because of her talents or her looks. I want her because I love her._

Making up his mind, Kimoni decided to try everything he could think of to prove his love to her. Marching back to Pride Rock, the first thing he did was call together the lionesses. In the rain, under the stars, he made Azmera the lioness in charge of all hunting.

The next day, Azmera began her new assignment silently. A hunting party was formed and she led them off into the fields. Because so many of the herds had left the lands, hunting was becoming more difficult. When the lionesses returned to Pride Rock with their kills, they felt exhausted – as the always did now. As Azmera went into the cave, tired from her new position, she noticed a chunk of meat waiting by the spot she always slept in. Looking around, she noted that none of the other lionesses had come into the cave. Sniffing it carefully, she realized who the scent still lingering on it belonged to. Smiling to herself, she lay down beside it, and began to eat.

Outside the cave, Kimoni stood in the shadows, watching as the lioness ate. Kimoni had spent the day checking the borders, attending to his duties as king, but at the end, he had hunted on his own – specifically for Azmera. Seeing her accept his small gift gave him hope. Smiling, Kimoni turned to join the other lionesses as they ate.

As the days passed, the ritual continued. Azmera lead a strong, healthy party and every evening, when they returned from their hunt, there was always something waiting in the cave for her. One day, as the lionesses went out to hunt, Azmera glanced back at the cave, and there, standing in the entrance was the king. They held each other's gaze for a moment, before Azmera turned to lead the lionesses. Then, thinking the better of it, she looked back once again. Kimoni was still watching her, and so Azmera spoke, her words soft and gentle.

"Good luck with your duties today, your highness." She smiled, as she saw the sudden surprise in Kimoni's face. "And safe hunting."

Kimoni watched in silence as Azmera hurried off after the lionesses, and a warm feeling suddenly crept into his heart. There was still hope! He bounded away to check the borders, and when he hunted, he made sure to find something extra special. Taking his kill back to Pride Rock, Kimoni waited, his face filled with joy. He couldn't wait to see Azmera again.

Hours passed, and the sky grew dark. The hunting party still hadn't returned. Joyful waiting turned into anxious pacing. When Kimoni decided he could wait no longer, a group of tired, injured lionesses finally made their way up the rocks. Rushing forwards, Kimoni's eyes searched them frantically.

"What happened?"

"Sire," spoke Sauda, "as we went to hunt today, we chased a herd down into the gorge. We often use this technique to trap them. But today, they turned on us! There was barely enough time for us to escape, and as you can see, most of us met some sort of injury."

Kimoni nodded. "Rafiki will tend to your wounds at once." Then, searching the lionesses once more, he suddenly spoke, his voice trembling.

"Where is Azmera?"

The lionesses hung their heads. Sauda answered; her voice soft and sad. "She was the one leading us. I'm afraid she was the first to fall. There was nothing we could do."

Kimoni's heart sank, and he felt the hot tears prickling his eyes. Breathing heavily, he felt that he didn't know what to do. He remembered his father telling him of a story about Simba's father, and what had happened in the gorge. He couldn't bear the thought of Azmera – his Azmera, being injured by wildebeests. Blinking away the tears, he saw Rafiki arrive and begin to help the lionesses. That was it. Kimoni turned and ran.

Racing off through the darkness, Kimoni made his way to the gorge. Looking to the stars as he went, he prayed with all his might.

"Father, please let me not be too late. I love Azmera. Don't make her pay for a mistake that was mine."

But the stars remained silent and the king pressed on.

Arriving at the gorge, Kimoni quickly leapt down the rocks into the basin of it. The dust had settled and an eerie silence remained. Kimoni wandered through the gorge, searching everywhere. Soon he had reached the other end – without finding Azmera.

"Azmera," he called, going back the other way and searching as he walked. "Azmera, where are you?"

Finally, about half way through the gorge, Kimoni noticed a narrow opening in the rocks. Rushing over to it, he peered inside and there lay Azmera. Stepping into the crevice, Kimoni moved closer to the lioness. She was breathing, but she didn't wake when Kimoni spoke to her. Feeling torn, Kimoni lay down next to her, pressing his warm body against her. Although he wanted to go for help, there was no way he could leave her now.

The night wore on and Kimoni tried with all his might to stay awake and watch over Azmera, but finally, his exhaustion took over and sleep set in.

As the morning rays shone down into the narrow cave, Kimoni opened his eyes. There, lying next to him was the beautiful lioness, her soft blue eyes gazing back at him. Kimoni lifted his head in amazement.

"Azmera, you're alright!"

The lioness nodded and smiled. "Yes sire, thanks to you."

Kimoni looked down at the ground. "Azmera, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," replied Azmera. It was silent for a few moments and then Kimoni finally stood, clearing his throat as he did so.

"Azmera…I…I love you."

Azmera's face lit up. "Oh Kimoni, I have always loved you."

Lowering his head, the king rubbed his nose against hers before helping her up. Together, the pair stepped out into the sunlight and made their way out of the gorge. Pausing at the top of it, Azmera's eyes sparkled as she turned to face the king.

"Where to?" she asked, as a group of birds fluttered past overhead. Kimoni thought for a moment, and then he smiled.

"Why don't I take you on a tour of our lands?" he asked.

Azmera nodded. "I'd like that very much."

As the pair set off together through the thick grass, Rafiki stepped out from behind a pile of rocks and watched them as they went. Then, glancing up at the blue sky and its billowing clouds, he spoke.

"I take it you always have a plan for us, don't you?" he asked, his eyes searching the sky.

But the only answer he received was the happy laughter of the king and queen, being carried back to him on the breeze.

The baboon smiled. It was enough.

**Well guys, there you have it. I really hoped you enjoyed this story, and that you like the way it ended. As for the next part, I'm going to work on The Marking now, so give me about a week before you read that, as I will be adding and changing a few things in it. Anyways, just wanted to say thank you one more time. You have all been awesome, and its been a blast writing this and looking forward to what you have to say about it. **

**Hugs to you all, my friends, and take care!**

**Luv Sunny **


End file.
